PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The rationale for a centralized Administrative Core is to have streamlined management and administration in order to maximize efficiency of personnel, resources, and provide overall scientific and programmatic leadership, fiscal oversight and support, and to integrate communications and information resources to maximize the JHU NIMH Center utility, value, and cohesiveness in support of neuroAIDS research at Johns Hopkins. The Administrative Core consists of the Executive Committee (EC), an Operations Office (OO), and an External Advisory Committee (EAC) to provide 'high-altitude' guidance and oversight. The Executive Committee consists of the Director, Co-Directors, and a Program Manager for the Center. The objectives of the Administrative Core are to facilitate the development of novel therapeutics for HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders by facilitating collaborative research in HIV-related neuroscience among the widest possible range of the JHU academic community; increasing resources for HIV-related neuroscience; enhancing the productivity of HIV-related neuroscience research locally, nationally and internationally; encouraging high- risk, innovative 'developmental' research; encouraging and provide resources for new investigators; and providing educational resources for non-neurologists involved in HIV care for HIV-related neurological complications, and to facilitate participation in research.